


Are You A Good Witch, Or A Bad Witch?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley didn't send them, Dean immediately gives her nicknames, F/M, OFC is a witch, OFC saves Sam and Dean, demon attack, done trying to come up with stuff, lots of dialog, match made in heaven... or hell, read and enjoy, serious Crowley flirting, yep... ran out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Castiel's, Rhea Lockwood, meets the boys after saving them from a demon attack, and makes an interesting first impression on Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You A Good Witch, Or A Bad Witch?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Totally lost track of the days, I planned on posting this yesterday. My tendonitis is feeling a ton better, so let the words keep flowing *YAY!* I adore you guys for taking the time to read my stories, and wanna say "thank you so much".... I hope you guys love Rhea as much as I do
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)

* * *

Sam and Dean had recently found a series of cases that were proving extra difficult. They had both nearly been killed more than once and had an array of various injuries, spanning from sprained wrists to broken ribs.

 

The most recent hunt had taken place in a warehouse about a mile down an abandoned country road. "Sammy!" Dean's voice boomed through warehouse. His little brother lay against a wall, half dazed from the impact of being tossed by one of the demons.

 

"Dean, behind you!" Sam called back, just in time for his brother to pivot and take out the first demon. He roughly pulled the knife from its chest and was thrown against a wall by the second demon. On the bright side, there was one demon down and one to go.

 

Dean had gotten hit pretty hard and Sam was down too, when seemingly out of nowhere a young woman strolled through the door and with a wave of her hand sent the demon flying into a wall. When the demon rose again he snarled at her, "You little bitch, I can't wait to get my hands on you." He raised his arm and she snapped his wrist with a twist of her palm. She muttered a few words in Latin and began reciting the same exorcism the boys always used.

 

The vessel fell limp and she walked over to it, kneeling down and checking his vitals. There was no pulse. "I'm sorry." She said as she brushed some hair from the face of the deceased vessel. Standing to her feet, she spun to look at the boys, who were now on their feet with guns directed at her. "I truly mean no disrespect, but I just saved your lives... Would you mind lowering the guns?"

 

The boys held their guns still, "Who are you and what are you?"

 

"Dean, right? May I call you Dean?" She drawled in a subtle New Orleans accent, it reminded him of Benny.  

 

"How do you know my name?"

 

"I promise I can explain everything. Cas sent me to watch over you while he was away."

 

Sam lowered his gun a little, "Cas sent you?"

 

"Yes. Lower your guns, please, and I can explain." She smiled sweetly, and they remained statuesque. She rolled her eyes, "Do you boys really think that if I wanted you harmed or dead, I would've saved your lives?"

 

"She has a point Dean."  

 

"Ever’one told me you were the voice of reason, Sam."

 

"Thanks... I guess. Why did Cas send you to look after us?"

 

"He's been busy with heaven business and he said you been having rough hunts lately so he wanted to make sure you boys were okay. I've been followin’ you in the shadows for about three weeks now."

 

"So why didn't you step in sooner, if you saw us getting' our asses beat?" Dean growled.

 

"Cas ordered me to stay back unless you absolutely needed me, you two always managed your way out of any hole you dug. So there was no need. But this time, you seemed pretty pinned down."

 

"Okay so Cas sends you to protect us, you are a ...." Sam pauses allowing her to fill in the blank, she shakes her head in confusion. "You are a demon, angel..."

 

"Oh! That's what you wanted... I'm a witch." Dean raised his gun again and she held her hands up to protest. "oh no, no sweetheart, I'm not that kind of witch. I actually have a conscious, promise."

 

"She did just save our lives. Put the gun down... For now."

 

"You know what, I've been around awhile, I've had a long life. If you must shoot me to make yourself feel better, then so be it. Just be sure to inform Castiel that after I saved you from what was most likely 'certain death', my blood was wrongly shed by your hands." She lowered her hands and raised her head with dignity.

 

"I'm not gonna shoot you." Dean growled and lowered his gun.

 

"Thank you... I'm Rhea by the way." She cautiously walked towards them and extended her hand to Sam. He shook it warmly, then she extended her hand to Dean, who only took it as a way of thanking her without actually thanking her.

 

"Rhea, thanks for saving us. Would you mind coming back to our motel room with us, just so we can ask you a few questions?"

 

"No, not at all."

 

"Do you need a ride or how'd you get here?"

 

"I have my own ride."

 

"What's is it, a broom?"

 

"Dean."

 

"Fine, let's get outta here." He stomped out the front door of the warehouse and to the impala, getting in and slamming the door.

 

"Are you sure he'll be alright with me coming along?"

 

"He'll get over it." She walked to her car, a deep crimson 1931 coupe, and the engine roared to life. Dean turned his key and peeled out, spraying bits of gravel as Baby jolted to life.  

 

Rhea followed them back and once in the motel room she stayed closer to Sam than Dean. She wasn't afraid to admit that even though she was a powerful witch, he scared her a little. Dean sat on one of the beds with his gun on his hip and a blade in his lap.

 

"Don't worry. I won't bite."

 

"It ain't the bitin' I'm worried about darlin’, it's the shooting and the stabbing... and the death."

 

"You're a friend o' Cas, I ain't gonna kill ya."

 

"Sorry, but, I'm not too inclined to believe you. Sam here seems more level headed, I hope."  

 

"Dean won't hurt you, Rhea. I promise... So when did he send you to follow us?"

 

He motioned to the seat opposite him at the table and she sat down. Brushing her long raven hair from her face, she pulled it loosely into a clip. "About three weeks ago, there was trouble in heaven and he was worried about the two of you. He said you had been running yourselves ragged lately and he wanted to make sure you didn't make an irreparable mistake. That's why I stepped in when you two were almost killed by that demon."

 

"Well, thanks for saving us. We should probably call Crowley and see why the hell he sent one of his bitches after us."

 

"I can help, if you'd like."

 

"No it's fine, you can sit and get comfortable. You can sit on my bed if you'd like and watch tv or something, remote's on the pillow." Sam smiled sweetly.

 

"Hang on a sec Sammy. Before you get too comfy, Maleficent, have you ever met Crowley?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Crowley, he's a little taller than you, dark hair, king of hell?" Sam held his hand flat in the air, giving an idea of Crowley's height. She shook her head.

 

"I'm sorry. I don't know who that is."

 

"If you don't know who he is then we don't want him knowing who you are." Dean grabbed a few bottles and a bowl from his duffel bag and began mixing the ingredients together, stopping before he added the final one.

 

"So what should I do, hide in the corner, maybe the bathroom?" She offered sarcastically.

 

"Just sit in the corner and don't say a word."  

 

She nodded and Sam moved her and her chair over to the corner behind where Crowley would appear. Dean summoned him and the demon king appeared within seconds. "Moose, Squirrel, why waste time summoning me. You could've just called, or are three numbers too hard to remember? Because technically it's only one number." He looked down to his feet and back up at the boys, a smile finding its way across his handsome features. "Aww, no devil's trap. Growing on you am I?"

 

"We summoned because you haven't been answering lately and this was more sure-fire. Now cut the crap douchebag. Why'd you send your demons after us."

 

"What're you talking about? I didn't send my black eyed boys after you." Crowley looked confused. "Did they say any names?"

 

"Not to us they didn't."

 

"Well? Come on, did you kill 'em or did they get away?" His temper quickly surfacing.

 

"Yeah, we killed 'em." Dean confirmed, Rhea shot Sam a look from the corner he had shoved her in, as if to say 'what the hell?' and Sam cleared his throat.

 

"Actually we had a little help, a... Friend... Of ours killed them. But she tried to save the second vessel."

 

"One woman took out my demons?" He scoffed, "Figures a little girl would fight better than you two morons."

 

Rhea laughed breathily and covered her mouth, realizing she had made noise. Dean glared, and Crowley turned to face her. "Well, who's this vision? You must be the one to blame." He strolled to Rhea taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "King of Hell."

 

"Witch." She smirked, rising to her feet.

 

He drew back in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

 

"Witch... You gave me your title so I gave you mine. If you were to give me a name, I'd be more than willing to give mine."

 

"A witch? No wonder you took him out without a scratch on you.... Name's Crowley."

 

"Simply Crowley? No last name?"

 

"Simply Crowley."

 

"Well, Crowley. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name's Rhea." Her lavender eyes glistened.

 

"Simply Rhea? No last name?" He mimicked, a smirk evolving on his features.

 

"I have a last name. However, Mr. Crowley, I feel it never hurts to have a little _mystery_ between strangers."

 

He placed his hand over his heart feigning pain, "you wound me, Pet. I hardly think we'll be strangers for long."

 

"For long or not, we're strangers now."

 

"Feisty... What else do hide behind those vixen irises?"

 

"You'll find out in time, should you be man enough to try... And succeed." She winked.

 

"I'll tame you in time, kitten."

 

She laughed, and cupped his face in her palm. "I'm a little more trouble than a kitten, Mr. Crowley." She whispered softly in his ear, and pressed her lips to his cheek so softly that had he not felt the gloss of her lipstick he would've questioned their contact. Crowley's eyes shimmered with amusement, and he cleared his throat.

 

"Well hardy boys, I better be off, an underworld to run... As for you, my gorgeous minx, I look forward to your presence again. Perhaps next time, it'll be in better company."

 

"Or even better, no company." She purred and he disappeared with a quick snap. She laughed and turned to the boys. "You men, demon or not, you're always fun to play with. You get worked up so easily."

 

"What the hell was that?" Dean snapped.

 

Rhea jumped at his tone and he stalked towards her, she backed away from him and hid behind Sam. "We tell you to stay out of his sights and you end up flirting with him?"

 

"Dean, stop being an ass." Sam held his brother back a couple feet and laughed "Rhea left Crowley damn near speechless, I've never seen anyone do that. She saved us, and she's a friend of Cas, he trusted her with our lives and she came through... That's gotta count for something."

 

Dean's expression softened , "Fine... sorry I scared you kid."

 

She giggled, "Thank you Dean, but if I must be totally honest... I'm not exactly a kid."

 

"How old are you anyway?"  

 

"I don't think you're supposed to ask women that, Sammy." The older Winchester grinned.

 

"It's ok, I think I look pretty good for my age." She wiggled her hips playfully, "I'm technically twenty-nine. But I'm actually the big 3-2-3.

 

"You're three hundred?" Dean questioned, both boys were stunned.

 

"Yep...so... Can you and I agree that you won't kill me and I'll help protect you while Cas is gone?"

 

"Yeah, I guess." He threw his knife onto his bed and forced a smile onto his face. She moved to sit on Sam's bed and clasped her hands together.  

 

"I suppose if I'm gonna stay then I should get a room."

 

"Actually, we're headed back to our bunker tonight.. I guess you could tag along there until Cas gets back." Dean said, muttering the last half.

 

"Your bunker?" She blinked

 

"Yeah, it's kinda where we live. There are a bunch of spare rooms though, we can set you up in one of them."

 

"Ok, sounds... Interesting. When are y’all leaving?"

 

**"Just after we get packed."**


End file.
